Lattice or grid fins are known for controlling fluid-borne objects, such as missiles, in flight. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,715. In particular, missiles can experience a state of instability during flight due to a center of pressure/center of gravity mismatch, and can thus benefit from a level of control authority at the tail. One way to stabilize the missile and provide more control authority is to add lattice or grid fins to the aft portion of the missile.